A Última Batalha
by AnaZahner
Summary: A última batalha entre Harry Potter e Voldemort. Ficou bem dramática, mesmo. Bastante triste. Espero que gostem!


**A ÚLTIMA BATALHA**

> Harry deu um beijo de despedida em Gina. Tinha que ir, era a hora de enfrentar seu pior inimigo.
> 
> Saiu do quarto de onde estavam todos os amigos mais íntimos. Dumbledore o esperava no final da escada.
> 
> -Vamos, Harry. Seu destino o espera. – olhava para Harry com aquele mesmo olhar de confiança de sempre. Aquele olhar que fazia Harry se sentir seguro. Que o fazia sentir como se pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, vencer qualquer um.
> 
> -Sim, vamos. – e balançou a cabeça, assentindo.
> 
> Pela grande janela ao seu lado, Harry podia ver Voldemort se aproximando cada vez mais do castelo. Pelas suas contas, eram treze os Comensais da Morte atrás dele. Todos andando calmamente, com sorrisos no rosto. Sorrisos que não escondiam toda sua maldade, sorrisos que ao mesmo tempo mostravam medo e ódio.
> 
> E então Dumbledore abriu as portas da escola, deixando Harry passar na frente e as fechando atrás deles. Os professores ficaram guardando o castelo com todos os seus alunos, e podiam vê-los em diversas janelas por todo o castelo. Mas via-se nos olhos de Dumbledore que este não deixaria ninguém passar por aquelas portas. E Harry também amava a escola, e esse amor só não era maior que aquele que ele sentia por Gina. Ele estava determinado a acabar com aquilo naquele momento.
> 
> Então Harry viu nos olhos frios de Voldemort um olhar de surpresa. Ele não achava que Harry lutaria. Achava que Harry fugiria como um covarde diante de seu poder.
> 
> Harry então deu um sorriso sincero para Dumbledore. Sabia que esse poderia ser seu fim, mas tinha certeza de que , independente do que houvesse, ia acabar com o Lorde das Trevas naquele dia.
> 
> -A partir de agora não posso fazer mais nada, Harry. Só você tem o poder. Só você foi escolhido.
> 
> -Sim, professor, eu sei. Muito obrigado por tudo. – Mesmo que tentasse, Harry não conseguia deixar de usar um tom de despedida. Foi assim minutos antes ,quando avistou Voldemort entrando nas terras de Hogwarts. Foi assim quando deu um beijo apaixonado em Gina, que chorava. E foi assim quando abraçou com todas as suas forças seus dois grandes amigos: Rony e Hermione.
> 
> E então começou: Harry desceu as escadas e Voldemort parou. Os dois, frente a frente, olhos nos olhos. Ao mesmo tempo, levantaram as varinhas. Ao mesmo tempo piscaram em assentimento.
> 
> -Avada Kedavra! – disseram os dois ao mesmo tempo.
> 
> E então subiram, assim como acontecera três anos atrás. Mas dessa vez, mais alto. Acima do castelo e de todas as suas torres. Tão alto que mal podiam ver Dumbledore abaixo, travando uma luta intensa contra os treze Comensais.
> 
> Por fim, Dumbledore derrotou o último dos Comensais. Estava extremamente cansado, e não conseguia mais se agüentar em pé. Caiu no chão, e antes de seu último suspiro, pensou: "Por fim, o bem triunfar".
> 
> Harry deu um grito. Uma dor súbita em seu coração dizia que alguém que ele muito amava acabara de morrer.
> 
> Voldemort se aproveitou desse momento de distração de Harry e conseguiu com que a luz brilhante entre as varinhas chegasse mais para o lado de Harry. Mas nada poderia segurar o garoto agora. Agora que ele perdera a pessoa em que mais confiava, a quem ele podia realmente chamar de pai, ele só desejava vingança. Iria se vingar da pessoa que trouxe tanta dor e sofrimento a ele. Da pessoa que direta ou indiretamente acabou com todos que ele amava. E Harry não deixaria que Voldemort ganhasse e continuasse matando aqueles que restaram.
> 
> Harry pensou em Gina e nas brigas que eles tinham. Brigas que, de um jeito ou de outro, sempre acabavam em momentos de pura felicidade e paixão.
> 
> Pensou em Rony e em todas as suas aventuras juntos. Em todos os jogos ganhos. Nas noites em claro conversando.
> 
> Pensou em Hermione. Nas confissões dele para ela sobre Gina. No quanto ela o ajudara.
> 
> As três pessoas mais importantes do mundo para ele. Ah, como ele queria que isso acabasse logo para que tudo estivesse bem de novo! Para poder ficar com Gina o quanto quisesse. Andar livre pelas ruas sem ter medo de ser atacado.
> 
> E foi com esse pensamento que Harry fez seu último esforço. Com o pensamento de que tudo acabaria bem. E com esperança, muita esperança.
> 
> A luz verde foi então mais para perto de Voldemort, que olhava para Harry com ódio. A luz chegava mais perto. Cada vez mais perto. Cada vez mais...
> 
> Com um baque surdo, Voldemort caiu no chão. Morto. Derrotado por aquele que há muito estava predestinado a triunfar.
> 
> E Harry flutuou por mais alguns segundos, o bastante para ver seu inimigo caindo. E então começou a cair, também. Sentia-se livre. O vento em sua cara o fazia sorrir.
> 
> "_Harry, você é um bruxo"._"_Seu pai teria ficado orgulhoso. Era um excelente jogador de quadribol"._"_Gina. Minha irmã. Andou falando sobre você o verão inteiro"._"_Ganhamos a Taça! Ganhamos a Taça!_" Imagens e palavras vinham à sua cabeça. Pessoas apareciam e desapareciam, falando frases que ele lembrava muito bem. "_Mas eu também sou, não sei se alguém lhe disse, eu sou seu padrinho"._"_Harry, eu te amo. Por favor, me diga que você me ama também!_" "_Vamos, Harry. Seu destino o espera"._
> 
> E foi assim, com um último pensamento feliz, que Harry Potter caiu. Feliz por ter cumprido seu dever.

**FIM**


End file.
